Kirby: Dreamland Dominance
Kirby: Dreamland Dominance is a 2D side scrolling platformer developed by nintendo for the Wii U. Plot Everything was well in dreamland, until King Dedede hatched another plot to defeat Kirby, it came down to one more battle until Galacta Knight showed up, he ended the battle with vicious swipes and has him left far from dreamland. Kirby has to get back to dreamland and set everything right in his biggest challenge yet. Cutscenes Intro - as the screen goes from black to Kirby and Dedede fighting the Dedede boss music from Kirby Super Star plays, this happens in the 'throne room' of the castle. Dedede attemps to hit Kirby with his hammer as Kirby jumps back dodging it, Bonkers is in the doorway, Waddle Dees & Waddle Doos watch surrounding the battle, Kirby turns to bokers, uses inhale and eats Bonker's hammer, gains the hammer ability and your thrown right into the game. Post Dedede fight - Dedede gets up again, suddenly, Galacta Knight comes crashing through the roof and hits Kirby with his spear multiple times, defeating him. He turns to Dedede and does the same, all the Waddle Doos and Waddle Dees run away alongside the now hammerless bonkers. Kirby wakes up in a jungle, he stands up and the game begins. Worlds Each world has 7 stages. Jagged Jungle Jagged Jungle is the first world in Kirby: Dreamland Domination. The hub and stages are full of spiky trees, in the stages these are sometimes obstacles. Levels Stage 1 - Stage 2 - Stage 3 - Stage 4 - Stage 5 - Stage 6 - Stage 7 - Bosses King Dedede This boss fight is also the first level of the game, on the first phase he uses the same stratagy as he did in Kirby's Dream Land and upon defeting he gets up from the ground and dusts himself off. After that he uses the same attack pattern as Masked Dedede's second phase did in Kirby Triple Deluxe, the difference being, instead of using an axe, he uses his hammer. During the fight you have the hammer ability. Boss Rush There are 5 types of boss rush: Boss Rush - Battle all main game bosses. Crazy Rush - Battle all main game bosses without taking damage. Revenge Tour - Battle all bosses in their new revenge battles! (No Galacta Knight) Crazy Tour - Battle all revenge bosses without losing health Boss Fever - Battle all main game bosses and their revenge counterparts. Kirby Fighters Kirby Fighters is a returning mode from Triple Deluxe, you select your Kirby colour and a copy ability before battling it out, up to five players can paly offline. (Four with Wii remotes and one with the gamepad.) Online however, you can play with up to 7 other players. There are 8 colours to choose from: Pink, Yellow, Green, Blue, Red, Grey, Orange, Maskless Meta Knight. Gallery Trivia * This is Chillter's first appearance * This is the second Kirby game where the first boss is King Dedede, the first being Squeak Squad. ** This is the first Kirby game where the first level is a boss Category:Wii U Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby (series)